Lock target selectors are commonly used in communication systems to select the target that a delay lock loop (DLL) will be tracking. Under general channel conditions, most DLL designs attempt to lock to the channel tap with maximum power. For such cases, the combination of a DLL and a maximum tap power detector forms an integral component in sample timing tracking systems. Furthermore, communication systems typically generate an estimate for each received individual distinct path signal in a multipath channel environment. The generated estimate is generally referred to as a “channel estimate,” and a channel estimate that is generated based on an individual distinct path signal may be referred to as a “path estimate.”